


Meant To Be Yours

by occultclysms



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Alternate Universe - High School, Homophobic Language, Kissing, Kissing at Midnight, M/M, Protective Older Brothers, Slushies, see notes for warning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-24
Updated: 2020-06-24
Packaged: 2021-03-04 01:47:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,956
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24885574
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/occultclysms/pseuds/occultclysms
Summary: Taeil has a crush on his best friend's little brother, Donghyuck and it turns out that Donghyuck likes him too.
Relationships: Lee Donghyuck | Haechan/Moon Taeil
Comments: 9
Kudos: 31
Collections: Hyuckie Moon Exchange 2020





	Meant To Be Yours

**Author's Note:**

  * For [yunliu](https://archiveofourown.org/users/yunliu/gifts).



> omg julie !!! this prompt i got is so sexc, so i couldn't help this mess that i created. i literally know you already know who i am, but the rest of the world doesn't need to know shhhh
> 
> note: this is technically set in high school, so for that reason, their ages are all changed because if it was accurate taeil and hyuck wouldn't even be in school at the same time
> 
> please see the end note for warnings !!!

Taeil loves his best friend to death. Taeyong is a great best friend, and Taeil wouldn't change him for the world. Well, except maybe one thing, Taeyong is extremely protective of his little brother, Donghyuck. Donghyuck, the apple of Taeil's eye. Donghyuck is only six months younger than Taeyong (they are even in the same grade together), but they are stepbrothers, so Taeyong is always very conscious of making Donghyuck feel like his true brother.

Once Donghyuck's dad stepped out of the picture again, Taeyong became even more protective of Donghyuck. And Taeil knows Donghyuck appreciates all Taeyong does, but he also knows he thinks Taeyong takes it a step too far.

Currently, Taeil is lying on Taeyong's bed, waiting for Taeyong to come back. He said he had to talk to his mom about something for a few minutes, and Taeil doesn't mind just chilling in Taeyong's room. He has a mini-fridge, and everything thing is super clean and soft. Taeyong's room is honestly nicer than Taeil's own room, but that's fine.

The door pushes open, and Taeil is expecting to see Taeyong standing there, but instead sees Donghyuck. Taeil quirks a brow, and Donghyuck sits down on the edge of the bed without a word.

"Any reason that you're in here?" Taeil asks, trying to sound as neutral as possible because he has the hugest crush on Donghyuck. He can't help his feelings and knowing how protective Taeyong is, he probably wouldn't even let Taeil date Donghyuck, and he can't really betray his best friend like that because he has known Taeyong longer and there's no point even to date Donghyuck if it fucks over his relationship with Taeyong because Taeyong is Donghyuck's brother.

"Taeyong is talking to Mom about me." Donghyuck doesn't elaborate, and Taeil doesn't know Donghyuck well enough if he's supposed to ask for more information. "Aren't you going to ask why?"

"I don't know you well enough to know if I should push you like that," Taeil says. "Sometimes, all you need is someone around."

"That's really nice," Donghyuck mumbles, sounding surprised. "But I got in trouble at school for punching a homophobe, so now I'm suspended. But the kid deserved it, and Taeyong won't listen to me. He's all about not violent change, but I know that kid won't be calling anyone a faggot any time soon, and that's enough for me at the moment."

"I agree with you," Taeil admits. "I'm normally not pro-violence either, but if I saw a homophobe getting punched, I wouldn't say anything. How did you get caught?"

"Someone posted it on Snapchat, and eventually, the school saw it." Donghyuck snorts and looks over his shoulder at Taeil.

"Eventually?"

"I punched him two days ago. He lied about what the bruises were from in-class apparently, so I think I scared him pretty bad," Donghyuck explains.

"Don't tell Taeyong I said this, but, that's epic." Donghyuck smiles and looks at Taeil.

"I knew you're not like him," Donghyuck says. "I'm glad not all of Taeyong's friends are complete snobs." A knock on the door breaks their moment, and Taeyong walks in, looking slightly displeased that Donghyuck is in there.

"Donghyuck, Mom wants to talk to you," Taeyong says, but it's basically a demand. Donghyuck can't really say that he doesn't want to talk to his mom. "Why was he in here?"

"Just wanted a bit of company for a bit, I guess. He told me what he did, and you guys seem to be taking it a little far. Like I'm not a parent or anything, but he seemed really stressed about whatever the punishment is gonna be," Taeil explains, and Taeyong's face twists into a frown.

"He punched someone, Taeil," Taeyong counters. "That's not how to solve problems at all."

"I never said he was right about how to solve problems," Taeil defends. "But out of all the people to punch in the face, I think homophobes are towards the top of it."

"I just don't get him sometimes," Taeyong whispers. "Maybe it's because I'm not gay, but why does he feel the need to defend every queer person under the sun?" Taeyong looks like he's really struggling to understand Donghyuck here, so it's really the least you can do to try and help him out a bit.

"If someone was bullying Donghyuck and you saw them, wouldn't you want to do a little more than get them wrote up? Not saying you _would,_ but wouldn't you want to?" Taeil asks, adjusting himself on Taeyong's bed.

"Well, yeah—"

"That's what it's like being queer because everyone who's queer has this shared experience that you don't really find in lots of other places. So, to Donghyuck, seeing that kid get called a faggot is like someone saying it to _him_ or you, even though you're not gay, but like seeing a family member experience it," Taeil explains. "Donghyuck also just has less than self-control than you. Which isn't really good, self-control is one of those things you can never really get enough of, but he has his heart in the right place." Taeyong slides over to Taeil and wraps his arms around Taeil.

"I just want everything to work out well for him. To protect him from all the shitty parts of this world," Taeyong replies.

"Eventually, you won't be able to," Taeil says, rubbing Taeyong's back comfortingly. "He's growing up, as much as you hate to admit it."

* * *

Taeil is standing in the park near his high school, tapping his foot, waiting for Donghyuck. Donghyuck had asked to meet up with Taeil after classes got let out, but Taeil had a teacher meeting for twenty minutes afterward. Donghyuck said he would be there, yet Taeil doesn't see him anywhere.

"Boo!" Donghyuck says, popping out of nowhere, scaring Taeil.

"When did you learn to walk so quietly? Oh my god," Taeil asks.

"Lots of sneaking down squeaky stairs in the middle of the night for snacks," Donghyuck retorts. "But yes, let's go sit on the swings." Taeil follows Donghyuck over to the pair of swings that look out over the rest of the park.

Donghyuck drops his bag next to the pole, and Taeil does the same. They both sit down, idly swinging lightly.

"So, why did you ask to meet up with me?" Taeil asks. It's not like him, and Donghyuck don't get along or aren't friends, but Taeil is Taeyong's friend, and he didn't think that label lent him to being asked to hang out at children's parks.

"I wanted first off to say thank you for whatever you said to Taeyong," Donghyuck reveals. "It got me out of trouble for the most part. So now I just have extra chores for a month instead of a full-on grounding, and I don't have to apologize to the kid I punched."

"Wow, I didn't think Taeyong would really do that much if I'm being honest," Taeil admits. "I just told him how I viewed it, and he listened really well."

"Well, I really appreciate it. Like a lot. Now, I owe you one, so what do you want?" Donghyuck asks, doe eyes shining at Taeil, and he wants to ask for Donghyuck to go out with him, but he also doesn't want to pressure him at all by feeling like he has to because he 'owes' Taeil.

"I don't want anything from you, Donghyuck. I'm really happy to talk to Taeyong because sometimes it must be hard for him to take you seriously because you're his little brother."

"You hit the nail on the head, but I would like to do something for you anyway. Don't think of it as me owing you. Think of it as me being nice or something," Donghyuck suggests. "If it makes you feel better, I'll tell you if something is out of my comfort zone."

"That does actually, but now I have no idea what to ask for. Can you uhh, give an example or two?" Taeil asks.

"Yeah, don't worry, I get it," Donghyuck reassures. "I could do some homework assignment for you, but I'm not that good of a student. I could give you a blowjob; I'm much better at those." Taeil chokes on his own spit and stares at Donghyuck with bug eyes. There's no way in hell Donghyuck just said that. Donghyuck raises a brow, glances around then makes a lewd gesture with his hand.

"I can't believe you just said that," Taeil mumbles. "And I don't want to like use you or anything,"

"Would a date be better then?" Donghyuck counters. "No pressure or blowjobs or anything." Donghyuck actually looks quite embarrassed, which is a first for Taeil. Generally, Donghyuck is nothing if not composed or at least guarded.

"You want to go out with me?" Taeil half doesn't believe Donghyuck because in what universe would Donghyuck Lee, the little brother of Taeyong Lee, want to go out with him?

"Yeah, I kinda got the vibes that you liked me, and you are certainly a really sweet guy who I could very easily see myself falling for," Donghyuck reveals, and Taeil feels himself start to blush. "So, what do you say?"

* * *

When Taeil agreed to go on a date with Donghyuck, he had no idea what to expect. A text at a quarter till three am wasn't off-brand for Donghyuck, but the message itself is.

_Donghyuck: so, remember our first date? wanna go to 7/11 with me and get slushies?_

Taeil thinks he can sneak out past his parents without arousing any form of suspicion, and it's honestly probably fine anyway because it's Saturday night. He texts Donghyuck back, asking where they should meet up.

_Donghyuck: what if i told you i'm already outside your house rn? 😳🤙_

This boy will be the end of Taeil. He really will. Taeil texts Donghyuck back to give him a few minutes to get dressed again and get out of the house. Before Donghyuck can reply, Taeil drops his phone on his bed and strips off his pajamas. Where are some good warm clothes to wear?

Taeil finds some jeans, a punk band tee-shirt, and a warm jacket. Paired with a beanie and boots, Taeil is ready to face the day. Or night. Doesn't really matter anyway.

He steps down the stairs as quietly as he can and grabs his keys off the hook with no issues. The door opens with a small squeak, and Taeil winces, but it's probably fine.

Donghyuck is standing in Taeil's lawn, dressed in fishnets, shorts, and a crop top, which is certainly not what Taeil expected, but that doesn't mean he can't appreciate the look.

"Greetings and salutations, Taeil," Donghyuck greets quietly. "Do you like my outfit for tonight? I decided to pick something I'm not allowed to wear out of the house."

"You certainly look nice, that's for sure," Taeil replies. "But let's get out of here before my parents notice anything." Donghyuck nods and follows Taeil over to his red station wagon. His parents thought it would be smart to get him a used car in case he somehow trashes it, but Taeil has had this car for close to three years now, and it still runs perfectly.

Taeil and Donghyuck climb in the cold car and get comfortable in their seats. Donghyuck props his feet up on the dashboard and watches as Taeil starts the car with the headlights off. The car is loud enough on its own; he doesn't need the lights shining into his parent's room and giving away what he's doing. Backing out of the driveway isn't hard, and Taeil drives a block away before turning the headlights back on and sparing a quick glance at Donghyuck.

"Which 7/11 are we going to?" Taeil asks. "I might need directions because it's been so long since I've been there."

"Make a left up ahead; then you'll go straight for a while," Donghyuck directs. "It's like you're driving to school, but then you keep going past the school." Taeil nods, that's actually pretty helpful.

"Any reason we are going to 7/11 right now out of all the other times and places we could do things?" Taeil asks.

"Not really," Donghyuck says. "I just love 7/11 and now seemed like an easy time to sneak out of the house because we can't really go on a date and then risk getting caught by Taeyong because then he'd kill both of us."

"You raise a valid point," Taeil admits. "But we can't just not tell him forever."

"That's true, but we'll cross that bridge when we get there." They fall into silence for a moment until Donghyuck is back to giving directions. "One more left, and then it'll be on the right." Taeil parks his car, and they both get out.

"Do you want my jacket?" Taeil offers. Donghyuck hasn't said anything about being cold, but his arms are covered in goosebumps, and it's the least Taeil can do.

"That would be nice," Donghyuck replies shyly, and Taeil shrugs his coat off. "Is it weird if I say your arms are hot?" Taeil blushes and tugs on his sleeves a bit to try and cover up his arms.

"I mean, yes, but I don't mind. I'm just surprised you comment on that," Taeil admits.

"You look like you could bench press me, what guy wouldn't find that attractive?" Donghyuck counters, confidence back up as they walk through the front doors.

"Fair point. But anyway, what is your go-to slushie?" Taeil asks. If Donghyuck is going to drag Taeil out of his house at three am, he better have a solid slushie standard.

"Well, they don't have every flavor in every 7/11, so I pick something that's universal," Donghyuck explains, grabbing a cup and lid for Taeil, then one for himself. "I mix cola and cherry for cherry cola flavor, but sometimes if I'm feeling special and they have it, I'll get lemonade."

"This is acceptable, but blue raspberry is the best flavor," Taeil counters.

"I got a brain freeze one time when I was drinking blue raspberry one time as a child, so now I'm traumatized," Donghyuck jokes, filling his cup halfway with cherry slushie.

"Valid," Taeil replies, doing the same thing with the blue raspberry slot. Once they both have their slushies, Donghyuck idles for a moment. "Is there anything else you want?"

"I'm just debating about whether or not I want to also get Pringles or not," Donghyuck says. "Eh, whatever, I can live without them."

"I don't mind buying them for you," Taeil says.

"It's totally fine, I don't think you want to taste Pringles when we kiss, so I'll pass," Donghyuck says it so casually and Taeil is still for a moment, trying to reboot while Donghyuck is already up at the counter.

Taeil recovers and walks up behind him and says, "Let me pay for you." Donghyuck waves a ten-dollar bill in Taeil's face and shakes his head.

"I was the one that dragged you out here in the middle of the night; I will be paying." Before Taeil can get another word in, Donghyuck hands over the money to the cashier who looks tired and mildly disgusted by Taeil and Donghyuck's homosexual antics. "Got something to say, Hendery?"

Apparently, Donghyuck knows the cashier and not in a pleasant way. Hendery visibly bites his tongue, and Donghyuck mumbles something along the lines of 'I thought so.' Hendery hands over the change, and they walk out of the 7/11.

"What's up with you and Hendery?" Taeil asks as they hop into his car. "I don't know the kid, and you seemed a bit pissed off at him." Taeil sets his slushie in the drink holder and pulls out of the 7/11 parking lot.

"He's friends with Yangyang, the kid I punched for being homophobic. They're both on the football team with their mutual friend, Dejun. I can't stand any of them if I'm honest, but the reason Hendery didn't choose to pick a fight is because of what I did to Yangyang's face." It's honestly a little harder to square with Donghyuck's methods when Taeil now knows someone who's affected by them, but Taeil has always had a problem with sympathizing with those that don't deserve it.

"Are we going to go anywhere else, or am I taking you home?" Taeil asks, shifting subjects completely. He wants the night to stay light and airy for now.

"Go head up College, and then when you reach the park area, there's a pretty viewpoint."

"Isn't that where all the kids go to make out?"

"How did you know?" Donghyuck teases. "We don't have to do anything if you don't want to, and personally, the view is enough for me."

"I'm not against kissing," Taeil admits.

"That makes me very pleased," Donghyuck replies, once again with his feet on the dash. He looks good in Taeil's jacket, and Taeil can't help but imagine himself taking that jacket off of him. That's the beginning of a very slippery slope, so Taeil shuts the thought down and focuses on the road ahead of him and driving.

Within no time, they reach the top of College and Donghyuck is right, Taeil can see the whole city from up here and further. Taeil puts the car in park, and for a moment, they just sit in their seats and sip on their slushies.

"I love it up here," Donghyuck says. "No matter where you go or where you're from, there's always the same sky looking down at you. In this case, we can also see a lit-up city, and it feels so normal, but there are so many places that don't have this visual to add on to the sky. Or take away if you're thinking about light pollution, but I quite like the sky with or without it."

"That's something I've never really thought about," Taeil admits. "Also, a bit deep for a first date." Donghyuck slurps down the last of his slushie and sets the cup in the cupholder.

"Well, I'm done with my slushie, and am not opposed to being done with talking for the night." Taeil knows exactly what Donghyuck means, and he takes another drink of slushie before setting it down. There's a little left, but Taeil didn't drive all the way out here just for drinks. He's out here because he likes Donghyuck. Donghyuck is unique and very different than Taeil, but Taeil likes that a lot.

"I think I should climb in your backseat," Donghyuck announces. "There's a lot more space than up here, to be honest. And I'd rather not honk the horn by accident while I'm trying to be sexy."

"You don't have to try that hard," Taeil mumbles. Donghyuck could make fucking math sexy if he tried.

"What was that?" Donghyuck teases, pulling his feet down from the dashboard and focusing all of his attention on Taeil.

"You heard me."

"What if I want to hear you say it again?"

"Then, that sucks because I won't repeat it." Donghyuck quirks a brow, and Taeil swallows. Donghyuck's seatbelt is off, and he's climbing over the middle console to get into the larger backseat. The middle chairs aren't even in Taeil's car, so it's just six feet of empty space. Taeil sighs before following Donghyuck over.

Taeil lays flat on the backseat of his car, and Donghyuck tenderly straddles him, knees touching his sides lightly. Donghyuck shrugs off Taeil's jacket and leans over, cupping Taeil's cheek softly.

"Is this okay?" Donghyuck whispers, their lips only inches from each other.

"More than okay," Taeil whispers back, and Donghyuck smiles before bringing their lips together properly. It takes so much of Taeil's restraint, not to further the kiss right out of the gate, but he lets his hands hold Donghyuck's sides as Donghyuck slips his tongue into Taeil's mouth. Donghyuck tastes like cherry cola, and Taeil never thought of himself as someone who would ever like soft drinks, but if cola is anything like the way Donghyuck tastes, Taeil would be happy to fall into that addiction.

Donghyuck is pushy and demanding as they kiss, never letting Taeil get the upper hand, but he never makes it aggressive. The kiss is still tender even as Donghyuck's hand slides up under Taeil's shirt and twists one of his nipples. Taeil gasps from the sensation, and Donghyuck takes that moment to start messily sucking on Taeil's neck.

First, he's at Taeil's jaw, then right under his ear, and finally settling on a sensitive portion of Taeil's neck that is right above his collar. Donghyuck sure knows what he's doing because it takes less than a minute before Taeil openly moans.

Taeil's hands squeeze at Donghyuck's sides, encouraging him onwards. Donghyuck breaks away from Taeil's neck and lets his hands remove Taeil's shirt with no resistance from Taeil. The heat isn't on, but it's starting to get a bit warm for Taeil.

Donghyuck adjusts himself on Taeil's lap, and Taeil props himself up on his elbows to get a better look at Donghyuck. His lips are spit slicked, eyes blown wide, and hints of red food dye from his slushie dot his lips. Taeil is sure he's in a similar state, except with his lips being a tad blue or purple.

"You're so pretty," Taeil pants, and Donghyuck smiles.

"Thank you, Taeil. I think you're quite handsome yourself. I might just need to get a bit more of you before we wrap things up." Donghyuck lowers his mouth to Taeil's collarbone and kisses along it until he reaches Taeil's sternum. He moves his mouth lower until he's parallel to one of Taeil's nipples, which he sucks into his mouth.

Taeil wriggles his hips against Donghyuck, anxious for some friction, but Donghyuck doesn't let up and lets his mouth continue against Taeil's nipple until Taeil moans out Donghyuck's name. Donghyuck gives one last harsh suck and comes off with a pop. Taeil stares at Donghyuck, in awe.

"Did you like that?" Donghyuck asks, smug, but also slightly shy.

"I liked that very much. I have no idea how I will explain these marks on Monday, but honestly, I don't really care," Taeil says.

"That's good enough for me. I'm just happy seeing my marks on you." Donghyuck pulls Taeil in for a quick kiss, and Taeil wraps his arms around Donghyuck's waist, bringing him close. Taeil breaks the kiss, and the rest like that, noses touching together and breathing softly.

* * *

Six weeks later, Taeil and Donghyuck are still dating. Taeyong still doesn't know, but they've been almost caught a few times. One thing to their benefit, though, is that Taeyong has an extra class in the mornings, and Donghyuck's mom is now working early shifts. So, Taeyong asked Taeil to take Donghyuck to school. And of course, Taeil agreed.

Taeil is out front of Donghyuck's house at the time he's there every day, but Donghyuck isn't outside yet. Maybe he's running a little behind schedule or something. Taeil hops out of his car, and walks in Donghyuck's house, using the spare key he keeps on hand. He calls out for Donghyuck with no answer, he walks into the kitchen and sees nothing.

But upon looking into the backyard, Taeil sees Donghyuck hopping his own fence with dirt pressed into the cuffs of his jeans and looking ragged and out of breath. Donghyuck catches Taeil's eye and freezes, looking much like a deer in headlights.

Donghyuck unfreezes and opens the sliding glass door and says, "I didn't think you'd be here yet."

"Where were you?" Taeil asks.

"I went for a run and forgot my key. The front door is locked, so I had to jump the fence because the backdoor is left unlocked," Donghyuck explains. Taeil nods but doesn't quite believe Donghyuck. It would be a weird thing to lie about, though, but who knows, he's probably doing something to surprise Taeil (this wouldn't be the first time). "Let me go put fresh clothes on, and then we can go to school."

"Okay, I'll be in the car," Taeil replies, and Donghyuck gives Taeil a quick kiss on the cheek. Taeil goes back and sits in his car, trying to shake off his nerves.

Ten minutes later, Donghyuck hops into the front seat, and Taeil shoves any strange feelings aside. Donghyuck smiles and puts his seatbelt on.

Sitting in history class, Taeil never expected to become a part of history. The announcement comes in the middle of a lecture about the importance of voting. Taeil doesn't see it coming, and neither does anyone else in the room.

"I hate to interrupt your classes, but classes are canceled for the rest of the day due to the suicide of Hendery Huang and Dejun Xiao." Taeil looks around the room, and everyone seems to be as shocked as he is. "They were found this morning in the woods with a note explaining their reasoning. I will not read the letter as to not upset students, but they basically said it was due to overwhelming homophobia at this school. So please expect lessons focused on how to be an ally within the next few days."

Everyone is frozen for a moment, then the fact that they don't have class for the rest of the day sets in, and they all file out of the classroom, except for Taeil. He sits still in his chair until Taeyong comes up and touches his shoulder lightly.

"Are you okay, Taeil? I didn't think you were friends with them, but if you need to talk about it or something, I'm here for you," Taeyong reassures. Taeil's fondness of his best friend comes rushing back. He really should try to spend more time with Taeyong.

"Yeah, I'm just surprised. I didn't know either of them well, but I saw Hendery a while ago, and he didn't seem like depressed or anything." He seemed afraid of Donghyuck.

"Suicide is really tough; I get it. Why don't you come over this afternoon? I'll make snacks; I'm sure Donghyuck is just glad to be out of class for a bit. We can all play video games or something," Taeyong offers.

"That sounds great." This is exactly what Taeil needs right now. Just a break and some quality time with two of his favorite people. "My car is in the parking lot on the other side of the school, though, so I'll meet you at your house."

"Sounds like a plan." Taeyong and Taeil walk out of the classroom and walk their separate ways. The hallways are still full of kids, and Taeil catches bits of conversations here and there.

"I can't believe Hendery and Dejun offed themselves. They literally had everything."

"Except acceptance from their best friend, Yangyang."

"I thought Yangyang had changed, but clearly not enough to help his friends."

"Hendery and Dejun didn't really _seem_ gay to me. Y'know there's some that really just fit the vibe."

"That's homophobic."

Taeil tries to shut it all out, but he can't. He walks through the halls, anxious to just get to the exit and go over to Taeyong's house. A few students are easy to push past because they don't really relate to everything going on, but there's one that sticks out to Taeil more than the rest.

"Didn't Donghyuck punch Yangyang? Do you think he knew about Hendery and Dejun?"

It makes Taeil think in ways he doesn't want to. Donghyuck has nothing to do with any of this. If Hendery and Dejun really were gay, why were they even friends with Yangyang anyway? Yangyang is clearly homophobic, and they don't need him. Speak of the devil, Yangyang comes stomping down the hallway. Everyone gives him a wide berth, including Taeil, but once Yangyang's eyes lock onto Taeil, things make a turn for the worse.

"You!" Yangyang screeches, shoving Taeil up against the nearest locker. "Tell your fucking boyfriend that he's the reason Hendery and Dejun are dead."

"What?" Taeil asks meekly.

"Don't play dumb with me," Yangyang snarls. "He punches me to prove some fucking point about how I shouldn't say the word fag, but now I'm thinking about saying it just to piss him off. Hendery and Dejun weren't fucking each other, whatever fucking happened to them wasn't just suicide and Donghyuck is wrapped up in it." Yangyang shoves Taeil one more time for good measure before walking away.

Or at least trying to walk away. Donghyuck seems to appear out of nowhere and punches Yangyang squarely in the eye. Yangyang swivels back around and tries to punch Donghyuck back, but with his eye swelling up, he misses. Donghyuck gives Yangyang a direct kick to the chest the sends him flying backward. By now, the crowds of students have formed a circle around them, chanting the word fight over and over again.

"Not so brave now, huh?" Donghyuck teases, practically vibrating with adrenaline. Taeil watches from the sidelines, almost shocked by Donghyuck's behavior. He's always known Donghyuck to be more aggressive and pick fights occasionally, but this is something else. It almost isn't Donghyuck in a way, more like a warped version of him.

"Fuck you for killing Hendery and Dejun," Yangyang spits. "It's your fucking fault they're dead." Donghyuck flares up and puts his foot on Yangyang's chest.

"I dare you to say some bullshit like that one more time," Donghyuck threatens. The students have gone silent in fear. "It's not my fault Hendery and Dejun didn't tell you they were gay. You were their friend, and you were a homophobe. That has nothing to do with me." Yangyang doesn't reply, and Donghyuck takes his foot off him. Donghyuck walks over to Taeil, demeanor changing almost instantly.

Taeil catches a dirty look from Yangyang, but he ignores it and walks with Donghyuck out to his car. The students stare as they walk past. No one really expected the two of them ever to get together, but here they are, standing proudly together. Which means soon enough, Taeyong will find out. Oh no.

"Donghyuck, what are we going to tell Taeyong?" Taeil asks. "I don't want to get in trouble with him, and I doubt you do either."

"He can fuck off," Donghyuck replies. "I'm tired of him trying to control my life and make some stupid point about him being the only one that can protect me. I can clearly handle shit myself, including my love life." Taeil's face twists a bit at Donghyuck's words. He can't really listen to Donghyuck say such mean things about Taeyong, Taeil's best friend, and Donghyuck's own brother.

"I really don't think..." Taeil trails off. Donghyuck catches Taeil's tone, and they stop walking.

"I'm sorry," Donghyuck says, cupping Taeil's cheeks, and Taeil can smell the blood on Donghyuck's knuckles when he punched Yangyang. "I know he's your best friend, and I love him lots, but I need to be allowed to spread my wings a bit."

"Thank you," Taeil replies, weight on his shoulders being lifted a little bit. He really hates being forced in between two people he cares about a lot.

"You're welcome." Donghyuck gives Taeil a quick kiss, nothing more than a press of lips together, and Taeil can't help the way his gut flips. They walk the rest of the way to Taeil's car without another word.

* * *

Taeyong looks surprised to see Taeil and Donghyuck walk in together, but he doesn't say anything at first. Taeil is thankful that he can relax for a few minutes and destress for only a few moments.

"Taeyong," Donghyuck says, and Taeil's anxiety peaks up. He knows they really should tell Taeyong _now_ before anyone from school tells him. And considering Donghyuck fucking punched Yangyang in front of probably thirty students, their window to tell him is closing.

"Yeah, Donghyuck?" Taeyong asks.

"I— we have something we'd like to tell you." Taeyong glances between Taeil and Donghyuck and laughs nervously.

"What do you have to tell me?" Donghyuck shoots Taeil a quick glance, and Taeil nods. It's now or never really. And even though he has a lot to lose, it's better, to be honest, and get it all out now.

"Me and Taeil are dating. And have been for a while," Donghyuck admits. He probably should also mention the punching of Yangyang (again), but that might be too much for Taeyong right now.

Taeyong doesn't say anything. He sits down at one of the barstools and stares at his hands for a moment. Taeil isn't sure if he should reach out and hold Taeyong a bit or do nothing at all. This is such an uncomfortable situation for three of them.

"Why didn't you tell me?" Taeyong asks, breaking the silence.

"Because we knew you would react badly due to you being so protective of Donghyuck," Taeil says. "I liked Donghyuck for a while, and then after I spoke to you about him hitting Yangyang, he wanted to thank me for advocating for him. Like a week or so after that, we went on our first date."

"I don't really know how to feel right now," Taeyong says. "I feel like I should be mad, but I set myself up like this. If I were less protective, then you guys would have felt more comfortable telling me."

"We can all just move past this," Donghyuck interjects. "I'm still your brother, and Taeil is still your best friend."

"I suppose so." Taeyong sighs, and Taeil can see he's really struggling to grapple with all this information. "Is there anything else I should know while we are all opening up?" Taeil shoots a look to Donghyuck, and Taeyong catches it. "Donghyuck, what did you do?"

"I punched Yangyang again."

"Again?" Taeyong straightens up and is about to yell at Donghyuck, but catches himself. "Okay, tell me why."

"He was threatening Taeil, and I thought he was going to hurt him," Donghyuck says.

"Is that true?" Taeyong asks Taeil. And it's mostly true. Taeil didn't think Yangyang was going to punch him, but he also didn't think Yangyang was going to just walk away.

"Yeah, it's true. Yangyang shoved me against a locker, and Donghyuck only punched him for me," Taeil admits. It doesn't feel quite like the truth, though. Yangyang thinks Donghyuck is responsible for the death of Hendery and Dejun, that's not _irrelevant_ here, but it's also not entirely relevant.

"Thank you for being honest with me," Taeyong replies. "I'll talk to the school whenever they call about this, but for now, can I have a hug? Today has been so stressful." Taeil and Donghyuck both get up and walk over to Taeyong, wrapping their arms around him.

The phone rings right then, and Taeil is sure it's some sort of deity trying to prove some point. Taeyong goes and picks it up. From the look on his face, Taeil knows it must be the school calling about Yangyang. Taeyong waves Donghyuck and Taeil away as he talks, and Taeil frowns. He doesn't want Taeyong to have to carry all this burden on his own, but he won't force himself in. Donghyuck grabs his hand, and they walk up to Donghyuck's bedroom.

"I hope Taeyong can talk to them a bit," Taeil says.

"This time, it was him threatening you, not even homophobia. Everyone agrees that threatening students is wrong, but some people don't care about being homophobic," Donghyuck replies. "You seem stressed out, though. Can I help you relax?" There's a double meaning in Donghyuck's words, and Taeil swallows. Taeyong is just downstairs and could come up at any minute, but where's the harm in some kissing?

"I don't see why not. Today has been stressful as hell, and I would love some time with you," Taeil encourages. Donghyuck hops on his bed and sits up straight with his back against the headboard. Taeil gingerly climbs into Donghyuck's lap, and Donghyuck's hands come straight to Taeil's hips.

Taeil adjusts himself, so he's comfortable, taking pride in the way Donghyuck bites his lip. Their mouths naturally come together, and Taeil lets himself relax into Donghyuck's arms. Donghyuck's hands slip under his shirt and lightly scratch along his back and chest. Arching his back, Taeil gasp from the sensations. It's just enough to make his insides light on fire and pull back to break his and Donghyuck's kiss.

"You're so handsome," Donghyuck mumbles, eyes raking in Taeil's form. "I'm so lucky to have you all to myself." Taeil resists the urge to hide his face in Donghyuck's neck and instead brings Donghyuck in for another kiss. Donghyuck's tongue pushes lightly against his lips, asking for entrance, and Taeil is all too happy to oblige. Everything is feeling so sweet and sugar-coated, then Donghyuck pinches one of Taeil's nipples, and somehow it becomes even better. Taeil can't help but let out a vocal moan, and Donghyuck sighs against his lips. They are both very into everything that's happening, pulling each other closer, hands roaming, nearly breathless— and then Donghyuck's door opens.

Taeil nearly throws himself off Donghyuck and ends up on the floor. Standing in the doorway is Taeyong, who looks mildly disgusted.

"So clearly, I can't leave the two of you alone," Taeyong begins, and Taeil blushes from embarrassment. "But the school basically said that tomorrow you'll both need to go the office first thing to make sure everything is straightened out. I also came to say that I decided to make snacks while I was on the phone, and they will be ready in fifteen minutes. Please be decent when you come down." Then Taeyong scurries out of the room, and Taeil collapses flat on the ground.

"That was the most embarrassing moment in my life," Taeil whines.

"I agree," Donghyuck says. "I think I want to jump out a window."

"I completely support this as long as you take me with you." Donghyuck gives Taeil a strange look, and Taeil wonders if he misspoke.

"That means a lot, even if you don't really mean it like that," Donghyuck says. "But if you really would go to the ends of the Earth with me, I have something to tell you." Taeil swallows hard. These kinds of things always peak his anxiety, but they are normally fine, just things that people are ashamed of. He did the same thing when he came out to Taeyong.

"School sucks, right?"

"Yeah, it's pretty fucked up for lots of students, and even if my experience isn't nearly as bad as others, mine still sucks a bit." Donghyuck eagerly nods.

"So wouldn't you want it to all go away?" Donghyuck asks, eyes shining. Uh oh.

"I mean, yeah, but you can't just uproot every school in existence," Taeil points out.

"That's true, but I can make this one go away." Donghyuck moves next to Taeil and looks up at him. "It wouldn't be that hard either; I would just need you to help get me into the boiler room." Taeil doesn't reply, but Donghyuck brings their lips together for a moment. "I know it's a lot all at once, but just think of all the suffering going there has brought you." Taeil nods, unable to speak. "I'm going to go ask Taeyong for something."

Donghyuck leaves the room, and Taeil is left with his thoughts. If Donghyuck has no shame about hurting those that hurt him first, is this the first time Donghyuck has pulled something like this? Taeil thinks back to this morning. Hendery and Dejun were found in the woods, which are right behind Donghyuck's house, and Donghyuck was out early this morning, plus Yangyang is convinced Donghyuck killed them (even if he didn't mean literally. Probably). Oh god, Taeil is dating a murderer. Okay, but wait, Donghyuck didn't necessarily do it. Should Taeil ask him? He probably should, but if Donghyuck turns on him, at least Taeyong is in the house.

What about the school blowing up? If Taeil is asking about Donghyuck committing murder, he has to seem okay with this. At least for right now. Donghyuck walks back into the room with a glass of water. He sets it on his desk and curls up to Taeil.

"So..."

"I think it's a good idea. What's your plan? But also how do you know you won't get caught? Because schools tend to dislike people blowing them up," Taeil says.

"Oh, don't worry. My plan is to plant explosives in the boiler room since it's large and full of flammable shit during the school day tomorrow and then set shit off over the weekend when no one is in there," Donghyuck explains. Oh good, at least no one will be in the school building.

"And with your experience, that means you'll pull this off?" Taeil asks, letting his hand grip Donghyuck's hip to try and relax him into spilling.

"Why do you think Hendery and Dejun are dead?"

* * *

This pep rally is so dumb. Taeil doesn't even want to be here anymore. It's like a pro-gay pep rally, but no one is into it, and no gays were involved in the creation of it at all, so all in all, it sucks. Taeil can't even find Donghyuck in the crowd, which also sucks.

Another thing that freaks Taeil out is knowing there are explosives right beneath him that could technically explode at any moment. Donghyuck reassured him time and time again that they won't, but that won't kill his anxiety. Speaking of, Taeil doesn't know what to do about Donghyuck now. He really likes him, but this whole anarchist and murder thing really isn't Taeil's vibe.

Okay, it's way more serious than that. Taeil can barely be around Donghyuck without having a panic attack, and it has been three days. Donghyuck hasn't caught on because Taeil is a good liar, but his car is now becoming a safe space for crying, which isn't it's intended purpose.

_Donghyuck: hey, find a way out of the pep rally early. i'm detonating this shit. yangyang got me fucking suspended this morning, and i'm done with him and everyone at this school. please hurry though as i won't blow anything up with you still inside_

Taeil's mouth goes dry. He can't let this happen. There's no way on earth he's going to let Donghyuck murder over a thousand people. Taeil looks around the room quickly for Taeyong and Yangyang. Those are the only two who can help him. Taeyong is actually right behind Taeil, and he just didn't notice, which is relieving. Teachers are only half trying to keep people from talking and texting, so Taeil spins around quickly and taps Taeyong's knee.

"What?" Taeyong whispers. "Pay attention."

"I can't explain everything now, but Donghyuck is about to blow up the school, so I need you to get everyone out of here as fast as possible. Literally, do anything; punch a teacher, run out of the gym naked, I don't care."

"Donghyuck is what?" Taeyong whisper-screams. "You can't just—"

"We have no time; I need to find Yangyang, though. He's the only other one who will believe me," Taeil says. "I haven't seen him at all."

"He's probably in the bathroom vaping," Taeyong replies. "I've caught him in there during assemblies before, and it's the one closest to the gym, so out and to the left. I'll do what I can once you're out of the room." Taeil nods and flags down his teacher.

"Mr. Byun, can I go to the restroom, please?" Taeil asks. Mr. Byun probably won't want to let him leave, but lying is acceptable at the moment.

"Mr. Moon, do you really need to leave?" Mr. Byun counters, looking annoyed.

"Yes, I'm about to piss my fucking pants," Taeil whines, and Mr. Byun looks around quickly.

"Watch your language, but yes, you may leave, hurry back." Taeil nods even though he has no intension of coming back. He climbs down the bleachers carefully and practically sprints out of the room with no care for how he may look.

Taeil sprints down the hall to the bathroom, thankfully not running into anyone else. He pushes open the door, and sure enough, there is Yangyang, vaping, and surprisingly crying. Yangyang wipes his tears quickly and glares at Taeil.

"Fuck off and find another bathroom," Yangyang says.

"Not an option, I need your help," Taeil replies.

"What for?"

"Donghyuck is about to blow up the school, and I need to stop him. I don't really have time to explain everything, but you were right— he killed Hendery and Dejun, so please help me stop him," Taeil pleads. Yangyang's jaw drops.

"I didn't even really think he could... Wait, how do you know?"

"He told me, and he told me he would blow shit up on the weekend, and I was too cowardly to say anything, but he changed his mind, and now we have probably like three more minutes before he double-checks if I'm out of the school yet." Taeil's phone buzzes right then, and he takes it out.

_Donghyuck: did you get out already? the pep rally ends in 20 you gotta hurry_

Taeil shows Yangyang the message and Yangyang's eyes narrow.

"Yeah, I'll help you. What do I do?" Yangyang asks.

"He's in the boiler room right now, so we have to go down there and try to get him away from the detonator. Once he presses that button, there are five minutes before everything blows up," Taeil explains.

"Okay, text him back, Mr. Byun is being an absolute pain, and he needs a little bit more convincing, but you need like seven minutes max," Yangyang replies. "While you do that, let's walk to the boiler room and sneak inside."

"Then what?"

"I'll catch him and see if he tries to stall because he knows you're not free yet. Then you come up behind him and steal the detonator."

"That might work, but the boiler room has an open staircase, so he needs to be out of sight," Taeil points out. Yangyang nods, and they walk out of the bathroom. The boiler room is at the end of the hall, and they reach it with no issues.

Yangyang pushes open the door, and Taeil stays out of sight. The door lock is still broken from when Taeil smashed it for Donghyuck. Yangyang walks down the stairs with no hesitation and leaves the door slightly ajar.

Taeil counts to sixty and listens for Yangyang and Donghyuck's voices. He hears them talking and peaks around the corner, letting himself step onto the stairs. One stair creaks really loudly, and Taeil doesn't have enough time before Donghyuck moves back into his line of sight.

"Taeil," Donghyuck gasps. "What are you doing here?" Taeil's face falls, and Donghyuck seems to get it. "Fuck you. You bring fucking Yangyang, someone who doesn't even like you, to come stop me. I thought you fucking loved me."

"Donghyuck, this is insane. You're literally committing mass murder, how do you think I would be okay with this?" Taeil asks, taking a few steps closer, so he's on the concrete floor. Donghyuck looks unsure of himself and edges away.

"I thought you understood," Donghyuck counters. "I thought we really had something, but I guess not."

"Donghyuck, you can still walk away from this," Taeil tries. "All you need to do is set that down, and we can disable everything and fucking leave."

"Why don't I believe you?" Donghyuck asks. "Yangyang is standing right here and looks ready to fucking pounce on me. Back the fuck away from me, or I'll detonate the bombs." Taeil doesn't back up, but Yangyang does, so they end up standing next to each other.

"What do you think will happen when you blow everything up?" Taeil asks. "You can't escape and run forever— you committed two murders, and if you do anymore, there's no way the fucking FBI won't get involved."

"It's not about living anymore," Donghyuck replies simply. "It's about revenge. No one gives a fuck about me, so why do I even bother letting them live?"

"Donghyuck, I care about you so much, but you killed two people. How am I supposed to look past that?" Taeil counters taking a small step forward.

The boiler room is full of metal machines and dim lighting, so Donghyuck slipping behind one and out of sight isn't surprising. Taeil slides over to where he is, and Donghyuck leans against one of the boilers without a care in the world.

"I don't even care what you do, but you can't get the detonator from me," Donghyuck says, and Taeil wants to strangle him right then and there, but he catches sight of Yangyang on the other side of the boiler, about to reach out and grab Donghyuck.

"Donghyuck!" Taeil exclaims, trying to force Donghyuck to look at him for just a moment so Taeil can steal the detonator. Donghyuck looks over, and Yangyang snatches away the detonator, running down towards the exit, but Donghyuck doesn't do anything.

"What?" Yangyang mutters, he lifts up the detonator, and looks at the timer, holding it out to Taeil.

"I love you," Donghyuck whispers, and Taeil doesn't even have time to register it before looking at the detonator.

There are six seconds left on it.

Taeil doesn't even think before he is diving to the ground and getting himself as far away from Donghyuck as possible. All the bombs are hopefully placed there as they agreed upon. Taeil wasn't in the room when Donghyuck set them due to being afraid, but logically if Donghyuck wants to get blown to bits, then that's the only spot he would stand.

The explosion doesn't hit for a moment, and Taeil takes his last breath.

* * *

Taeil doesn't expect to open his eyes again. There's no doubt in his mind that this must be heaven, with Taeyong standing over him and the sky shining brightly on his face.

"Oh my god, Taeil! You're okay!" Taeyong shrieks, and Taeil squints up at him. What the fuck is going on? "I'm sure you're confused, but we are waiting for the ambulance right now for Yangyang."

"What about Donghyuck?" Taeil asks, sitting up. "I'm also fine, just dizzy."

"Lay back down right now."

"We are in the high school parking lot."

"And to answer your question, Donghyuck died in the explosion," Taeyong replies.

"Why aren't you like freaking out?" Taeil asks.

"Because I thought you were going to die as well and you just told me he tried to blow up the school, which he obviously did, so I'm going to believe the murder bits as well, and like so I'm in shock still from all of that, but he's still my brother—" Taeyong pauses and takes a deep breath. "Everything else can be dealt with later. I'm just glad you're okay."

"Me too. This wasn't how I wanted to wrap up my senior year at all."

"I understand that completely, Taeil. But you saved a thousand lives today. Most people will never do that in their whole lives. Not even firefighters!" Taeyong reassures. "You're my best friend, and I'm glad things will be staying that way for a while."

"I agree, now can I get up? I want to watch a movie and take the longest bath ever, I feel disgusting," Taeil says.

"Stay where you are, I pinky promise the ambulance will be here soon, and everything will be okay. We can watch movies once you're safe." Taeyong interlaces his pinky with Taeil's for a moment and then dashes off somewhere else. Taeil stares up at the sky and reflects.

Maybe everything isn't going to completely suck balls for the rest of his life. He's going to need some serious therapy from the hellscape that today has been, and there are probably still other things that will have to be dealt with—coping with Donghyuck dying (which Taeil is actively not thinking about right now because that is too much for the moment), Taeil and Yangyang's relationship now, the funeral for Hendery and Dejun. Just thinking about this makes Taeil's guts swirl.

Taeil hears sirens before he sees them and sighs. He doesn't really want to go to the hospital, but what else is he to do. Sitting up hurts, but it isn't bad. Looking over himself, Taeil thinks that he looks like hell. There's a few burns, some scrapes, but nothing broken miraculously.

The paramedics rush over to Taeil and place him on the stretcher, and Taeil wants to close his eyes and wake up tomorrow when everything is over. But the paramedics keep him awake until they reach the hospital. Taeil is treated, and he's ready to leave when the nurse tells him that Yangyang died. That's a death Taeil couldn't prevent. He saved a lot of people, but couldn't save Yangyang. And it's his fault that Yangyang died today. Taeil could have stopped Yangyang from getting hurt and prevented Donghyuck from blowing everything up—

"Taeil?" Taeil looks up from his hospital bed to Taeyong, arms full of food and DVDs. "I didn't really know what you would want, so I got a bunch of stuff. I heard about Yangyang, and I know you're probably upset about it, but you really can't blame yourself for it. He chose to go with you."

"I suppose you're right." Taeil sighs.

"Well, I'm still here, and I'm very thankful for what you did. I love you, Taeil. With all my heart," Taeyong says, and Taeil feels like crying. "Everything will be okay, you know."

"Yeah, everything will put itself back together in the end."

**Author's Note:**

> spoilers:  
> \- violence  
> \- homophobia  
> \- homophobic language (specifically f*g)  
> \- murder  
> \- violence against schools (?) (it's not a school shooting, but adjacent)  
> \- it's heathers if that explains the above point
> 
> come yell at me on twt im nice i promise  
> [Twitter](https://twitter.com/carrotyeol)  
> [Curious Cat](https://curiouscat.qa/carrotyeol)


End file.
